Advertisements in Redemption
.]] Advertisements appear in several forms in Red Dead Redemption and are generally used to add humor or to contribute to the game's atmosphere. Description Advertisements are present on posters and on the sides of buildings in various settlements, within the newspapers that the player can purchase, and on standing placards in Blackwater. With few exceptions, the advertisements are for products or services that are not actually available to the player within the game. Similarly to Rockstar's Grand Theft Auto ''series, the adverts which appear in game are often highly satirical and amusing, with common references to the misogyny and lack of general hygiene that were characteristic of the period. Newspaper Ads The advertisements found in the Blackwater Ledger are primarily for entertainment, but sometimes refer to products that can be bought. An example of this is 'Jolly Jack's Chewing Tobacco', an item Marston can purchase at general stores to refill his Dead Eye meter, an advert for which appears in issue 000053 of the newspaper. A selective list of adverts which can be seen in the Blackwater Ledger: Issue 000053 *Jolly Jack's Plug Tobacco ('Unqualified flavor and satisfaction', 'Aids digestion, vibrancy and masc ulinity') *Barrington Apollo Steel Straight Razor ('Guaranteed to make light and pleasant work of the stiffest of beards or tax collectors') *Sloppy Molly's Dockyard Oysters ('Now with less grit') Issue 000054 *Esther Fleiscoff's One-piece Woolen Women's Bathing Costume ('Unparallelled buoyancy') *Doc Crockett's All Purpose Miracle Cure ('A wholly natural blend of herbs, spices, opium, and strychnine') Issue 000055 *Stretch Hawthorne, The Singing Blind Grave Robber ('A heart-gripping musical drama in 9 acts') *Flock of Sparrows Kidney Beans ('Once opened, consume immediately to avoid poisoning') Issue 000056 *Two Fist Prairie Moon Gin ('Good for tooth extractions or home medicines') *Emma Boyd's Home Physician and Remedy Book ('Ensure you will live to 45 and see your grandchildren get married') Issue 000057 * D.D. Packenbush company's Hammerless Ladies' Rifle ('Constructed with lightweight, simple mechanisms that will not reduce her to hysterics') *Amos Stilton No Nonsense Foot Powders ('Less baths needed - Guaranteed') *Gates of Heaven Women's Garters ('Makes any woman feel like a thousand dollars') Issue 000058 *The Famous Red Mist Secret Liquor Cure ('Odorless, tasteless and colourless') *Millicent's Cigarettes ('Breathe in the goodness') Issue 000059 * Old Ma' Fowler's Laxative Powders ('Provides gentle, prompt, and repeated evacuation of the bowels with less griping') *Merkin's Wigs ('Made from the finest selected hair of recently deceased prairie skirmishes') Issue 000060 *The Famous Blue Head Wonder Coaster ('Optional railroad attachment for tots to play train') *The East Asia Corn and Bunion Annihilator ('Burns to the bone') Issue 000213 (The Blackwater Ledger and Sentinel) * Doc Clyster's Combination Hot Water Bottle & Internal Irrigator ('Scald yourself to sleep') *Sexing Livestock Quarterly ('Celebrating the wonderful bond between man and beast') Posters Casa Madrugada *There are posters of Abraham Reyes. Ads on Buildings Thieves' Landing *'Jolly Jacks ' **"Aids digestion, vibrancy, and masculinity" **"Has no after effects" **Motto: "Taste it!, Chew it!, Spit it!" Armadillo *'Tain't Toilet Powder''' **''''"Stay Dry In The Saddle" Placards Other Advertisements appear in a number of other locations, including the sides of wheeled transports and even on tombstones. Trivia *Many of the advertisements in the game are based upon authentic equivalents of the early 20th century. An example of this is the Jolly Jack's Plug Tobacco, the advert for which can be seen in the Blackwater Ledger and on the outside of Marston's safehouse in Thieves' Landing, which bears a resemblance to Bright Tiger Chewing Tobacco packets of the same era. An article discussing the history and products that inspired ''Red Dead Redemption can be found here. *The advertisement for Wakefield and Bakeman baking soda is likely a reference to the term "wake and bake;" a euphemism for Cannabis use. Gallery File:Rdr_blackwater_wagon.jpg|Ad for Limping Williams' Sour Mash Whiskey File:Coots-Chapel-Gravestones-Lydia-Grubb.jpg|For Eldin Grubb, advertising knows no bounds. rdr_advert_bicycle_mounted_rifle.jpg rdr_advert_bulldogs_lip_clam_juice.jpg rdr_advert_electric_belt.jpg rdr_advert_english_imperial_tea.jpg rdr_advert_hawthornes_cigars.jpg rdr_advert_laggards_guide_manhood.jpg rdr_advert_london_blade_nightshirt.jpg rdr_advert_moaning_outhouse_poster.jpg rdr_advert_quickkill_fertilizer.jpg rdr_advert_sexing_livestock_quarterly.jpg rdr_advert_singing_blind_grave_robber_poster.jpg rdr_advert_taint_toilet_powder.jpg rdr_advert_two_sets_curtains_poster.jpg rdr_advert_wakefield_bakeman.jpg rdr_advert_weeping_virgins_poster.jpg rdr_advert_whites_game_caller.jpg Related Content Category:Features